Chains of Misery
by Daughter of Sekhmet
Summary: Oneshot. Much to Grievous's disgust, Dooku has always used him as a punching bag. But if he's not careful, he could take it a little too far....


**A/N: **This is a story inspired by a drawing of the same name by delete-lover on Deviantart.

On board the _Invisible Hand_, Grievous waited agitatedly as a luxurious private cruiser slowly pulled it's way into the hanger. He slowly stepped up to the descending bay door and watched as a lone figure appeared in the frame.  
Count Dooku. Public leader of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Apprentice to the Sith Lord, Darth Sidious. Superior of Grievous.  
The general waited at the bottom of the ramp as Dooku cast a critical eye around the hanger. He then strode down the ramp and headed for the lift. Grievous treated him to a quick glare after he passed, then started to follow him.  
It was only on the lift that Dooku started to converse with his second-in-command. "Have the Ulgarians surrendered yet?"  
"No," Grievous replied. "However-"  
"That is unacceptable." Dooku cut in. "Lord Sidious wanted this system captured days ago. You need to step up the pace. This constant delaying of yours could cost us the war."  
Grievous glared venomously at him. _If you and Sidious want this system so bad, why don't you try to take it yourself?_ He didn't dare to speak his thought out loud, though.  
Once they arrived at the bridge, Dooku started to question him thoroughly. How was the Ulgarians' defense perimeter spread? Were there any points were defense looked weak or spread out? Did he try to take advantage of those weak points? Grievous dutifully responded to every one of the questions, despite the fact that the answers were painfully obvious. The Ulgarian homeworld was pockmarked with craters from space debris, what with the planet's orbit taking it through several asteroid belts. The craters made perfect hiding spots and ambush sites for the defending warriors, and a constant headache for Grievous.  
Dooku, however seemed unaware of this fact as he continued to verbally berate the general for his inability to conquer a planet of "primitives". All the while Grievous was struggling slightly to keep his composure. The only reason the Separatists wanted the planet in the first place was it's remoteness. A place to make battle droids, far away from the interfering Republic forces, nothing more. Dooku was here for something else. Something must have happened at one of those pointless council meetings to upset him, or He received orders from Sidious that were putting a dint in his private plans. Yes, that was it. The only reason he came in the first place was to take out his frustration on Grievous.  
The realization filled Grievous with righteous indignation. He was the Supreme Commander of the Army of the Confederacy of Independent Systems! What right did Dooku have to trespass on _his_ flagship and treat him like some puppet?  
Feeling a swirl of emotion in Grievous, Dooku stopped in his nagging. "Is something the matter, Grievous?" He asked.  
Grievous was just about to answer with his customary denial when something stopped him. He carefully thought over what he was about to say next. "I feel that I am doing everything I can to conquer this system as quickly as possible," he slowly said, "and I believe that if left to my own devices, I can actually get my job done." It was a subtle, but also obvious at the same time: _Get out of my face and my business and you'll get what you want._  
Dooku's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I am merely trying to make sure Lord Sidious's orders are carried out. And they will get carried out, even if it means I have to look over your shoulder and hold your hand like a child."  
Grievous stiffened in anger. He was slowly being overcome with the urge to grab Dooku's neck and crush it to a pulp with his bare claws, yet something held him back.  
_He's just trying to bait you. You attack him, you give him a perfect excuse to beat you down and humiliate you right now. Stay calm._  
Unfortunately, that voice of reason was drowned out by the outrage of his honor and pride. How dare he call him a child! He felt like he was a puppet suspended by chains, being yanked this way and that for the one purpose of Dooku's amusement. Well, those chains were going to be broken right now.  
He was on Dooku so quickly he caught the count almost completely by surprise. They rolled around on the floor until Dooku pushed him off and into the wall with the Force. Grievous landed on his feet and launched himself at Dooku again, completely forgetting about his lightsabers.  
Dooku pushed him back again. "Grievous, stop!" He commanded. He quickly used the Force to enter Grievous's mind, to take control and calm him down. Instead what he encountered was a wall of rage and hate so strong he was completely rebuked.  
Grievous was completely out of control. The only sound coming to his audio receivers was a deafening roar. He could only see in shades of red what was directly in front of him, like he was looking through a long tunnel. And the only thing in front of him now was Dooku.  
He launched himself at the count a third time, forcing Dooku to quickly fire a blast of lightning at him. He jerked at the immense pain that suddenly flowed through his remaining organs. Despite the intense nausea, he got up again, readying for another attack. He gave a cry of pain as Dooku blasted another volley. Twice more he tried to get up, and twice more he was subjected to the pain. He finally collapsed into a hacking fit, nearly passed out in agony. Dooku watched him carefully for a few seconds, then relaxed.  
"It was foolish of you to try that little stunt, Grievous," he said. "Next time I will kill you." With that he turned away to leave.  
Still on the ground, Grievous glowered at the door long after Dooku was gone. The chains were still there. All it took was one yank, and Dooku was back in control. But despite having almost sunk the level a mad beast, Grievous still felt it when Dooku tried to invade his mind. He felt the fear that flashed through Dooku in that instant.  
One day, he silently vowed. One day he will break free. And then he will make Dooku sorely regret ever daring to even think of pulling on those chains.

**A/N: **So, what did you think? I'll gladly listen to any advice you have on how to improve. Flames, however, will be ignored/used to make s'mores.


End file.
